Angel
by mellyanna
Summary: Le bureau de la protection de l'enfance recherche l'un des deux frères: pourquoi et quelles en seront les conséquences ? [chapitre 4 en ligne]
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Wanted

Encore une fin de journée normale pour les frères Winchesters. Après une chasse au Bigfoot réussi sur un chemin de promenade à l'orée du Parc National des Smoky Montains, ils avaient rejoint leur motel près de Ashevile, un de ces motels miteux où Sam avait l'impression qu'ils passaient leur vie. Non, réflexion faite, c'est dans l'Impala qu'ils passaient la majorité de leur vie, ce qui n'était guère mieux, parcourant les divers Etats d'Amérique à la poursuite de démons et autres créatures.

Sam observa le repas qu'il venait de rapporter : encore de la junk food !!!! Il se demandait comment il n'en avait pas encore été dégoûté depuis le temps que lui et Dean ne mangeaient que Ca !!!

Dean …. Sam sourit en entendant le bruit de la douche sous laquelle se trouvait son frère : cela devait bien faire au moins une heure que Dean était dans la salle de bain vétuste, tentant d'enlever l'odeur qu'avaient laissé sur lui les boyaux du Bigfoot, boyaux qu'il avait reçu sur lui à l'issue d'une manœuvre « malheureuse » de Sam qui, se trouvant devant lui, s'était écarté juste avant le drame « permettant » à Dean de recevoir en pleine figure des morceaux de la créature.

Sam se demandait pour quoi son frère lui en voudrait le plus : pour avoir été le seul à être couvert de morceaux de Bigfoot malodorant ou pour avoir du salir sa bien-aimée Impala afin de rentrer au motel.

Il ne faisait aucun doute au plus jeune des Winchester que son frère chercherait à se venger ; pourtant lui-aussi avait du supporter l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait Dean durant le trajet en voiture !!!

- Tu vas finir par te liquéfier si tu restes encore là-dedans ! lança Sam en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain, Le repas est prêt !

- J'espère que t'a pensé à la bière , répondit Dean, car ce sera ta dernière si tu veux mon avis …. menaça Dean

- Oh aller Dean ! comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

- Ouais ben justement je me pose la question, fit ce dernier sortant enfin vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche autour des hanches, Saleté de bestiole ! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé cette fois ?

- Hamburgers et frites pour changer , répondit ironique ment Sam

- Oh magnifique !!! Du moment que la bière est bonne et fraîche.

Chacun des frères s'installa sur son lit pour « déguster » son « merveilleux » repas et Sam alluma la télévision sur la chaîne Recherche pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de disparitions bizarres dernièrement : cela le rendait toujours un peu triste de savoir qu'il existait une chaîne spéciale qui, 24 heures sur 24, diffusait des avis de recherche pour des personnes disparues, comportant de nombreux enfants et adolescents, ce qui attristait encore plus Sam.

- Oh pitié Sammy pas ce programme ! Y a pas plutôt un film avec une jolie blonde en détresse ? Même les bimbos d'Alerte à Malibu ce sera toujours mieux que ça !

- Dean, c'est pour le boulot ! Je regarde un peu et s'il n'y a rien tu pourras mettre ce que tu veux !

Et effectivement après 45 minutes de visionnage il n'y avait pas eu de disparition sortant de l'ordinaire, du moins lorsqu'on donne à ordinaire la définition des frères Winchester.

Dean s'apprêtait à changer à changer de chaîne, satisfait que son petit frère n'ait rien trouvé, lorsque l'attention des deux garçons fut attirée par une annonce dîtes par une voix féminine :

« Nous recherchons Monsieur Sam Winchester né à Lawrence, Kensas, le 2 mai 1983 et ayant un frère prénommé Dean Winchester né à Lawrence, Kensas, le 24 janvier 1979. Nos dernières informations le situaient il y 7 mois en Iowa à Sioux City mais nous avons perdu sa trace. Si vous êtes en contact avec Monsieur Winchester ou que vous avez des informations à nous communiquer , s'il vous plait contacter au plus vite le service de protection de l'enfance de Miami au 555-072 »

Puis l'annonce laissa place à une autre portant sur un homme trentenaire disparu depuis 15 jours en se rendant à son travail de nuit à New York mais déjà les frères Winchester n'y portaient plus attention et se regardaient, se questionnant l'un et l'autre du regard. Ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait en Floride pour qu'on te recherche là-bas ?!

- Dean, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville et puis ce n'est pas la police ou le FBI qui me recherche mais la protection de l'enfance ….. J'avoue que j'ignore pourquoi ….

- Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à appeler pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

Après 30 minutes de négociations au téléphone à tenter de savoir pourquoi Sam était recherché, Dean s'entendit répondre pour la énième fois par a secrétaire qu'elle ne renseignait pas les curieux et qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de lui faire la conversation.

Dean raccrocha passablement énervé.

- Bon il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire

- Oui, il faut aller à Miami voir de quoi il retourne

- Prépare tes bagages Sammy on part ce soir !

- C'est Sam !!!! fut la seule réplique de celui-ci.

Alors ? Vos impressions ? je dois continuer ou pas ?

A votre avis pourquoi Sam est-il recherché ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Jojo738 et Supernatural67 ( tu cherches Dean ? Moi je l'ai trouvé et je le garde pour moi toute seule (pas partageuse !!!)!)

Pardon si la suite viens lentement mais je suis en pleine révision pour mes examen mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine  
(je promet rien)

Malheureusement les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi (gros snif !)

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Renseignements

Mais qu'est-ce que les services de l'enfance peuvent bien vouloir à Sammy ?

Cette question Dean ne cessait de se la poser depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ashevillle et il n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pas avoir pu obtenir une réponse que ce soit de Sam ou de cette secrétaire ….Christina ou Christa…. Il ne se rappelait plus : quelque chose en « Chri » ça il en était sûr ! …. Enfin presque …..

- On approche de Savannah. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour faire une pause et prendre de l'essence à la prochaine station, proposa Sam

- Ouais, faut nourrir mon bébé, répondit Dean content de cette interruption dans le défilement des kilomètres et surtout du silence dans lequel les deux frères s'étaient murés depuis leur départ.

- Je pourrais te relayer à la conduite pour …

- Alors là ne rêve même pas Sammy. Le jour où tu reconduira mon Impala n'arrivera pas de sitôt. La dernière fois tu m'as fait une rayure sur l'aile arrière droite.

- Dean ! T'es crevé ! Tu ne voudrait pas abîmer ta voiture en faisant un accident !

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Et puis plus vite on arrivera plus vite on saura de quoi il retourne.

- Dean !!! Moi aussi je veux savoir pourquoi on me recherche mais, même en forçant l'allure pour arriver au plus vite, les bureaux de ce genre d'administration n'ouvrent pas avant 8 heure du matin … 8 heure 30, rectifia Sam après un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable.

- Peu importe ! Tu ne conduiras pas ! Je suis l'aîné donc c'est moi qui décide !!!!

Et voilà, Dean avait encore sorti l'excuse de l'aîné, chose qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il avait tort mais ne voulait pas l'avouer, et ça les deux frères le savait .

- OK, fait comme tu veux, abandonna Sam en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Après des heures de routes interminables pendant lesquelles Dean conduisit et Sam farfouilla sur son ordinateur, les Winchester arrivèrent enfin à Miami.

- Eh Sammy ! Arrête de mater des pornos : on est arrivé !

- Dean, s'offusqua celui-ci, je ne ….

- Peu importe. Tu reste dans la voiture pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Qui pourra résister au charme dévastateur de ton avocat Maître Jackson !, fit Dean avec un sourire.

- Ouais ! C'est le parfum de ton haleine qui va être dévastateur, le rembarra Sam.

- Sammy, Sammy, ne soit pas si jaloux , fit Dean avant de se diriger vers les bâtiments administratifs.

oOo

- Bonjour, je suis Sarah. Je peux vous aider ? demanda la réceptionniste quand Dean se présenta.

Plutôt mignonne pensa celui-ci : la trentaine, brune, les cheveux mi-long, les yeux verts, svelte, vêtue d'une robe courte noire au décolleté plus que charmant.

Oui vraiment rien à jeter, se dit Dean pour lui-même.

- Oui merci, répondit Dean avec un sourire play-boy, je suis Maître Jackson, l'avocat de Monsieur Sam Winchester et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi mon client est recherché. J'ai déjà parlé avec une certaine Christina mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire …

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de Christelle ….

- Christelle, oui c'est ça !, puis murmurant pour lui-même, j'y était presque !

- Si vous voulez bien patienter une minute je vais me renseigner, fit Sarah avant de partir vers un couloir.

- Tout le temps que tu veux beauté, murmura Dean en souriant à ses pensées un peu déplacées à l'égard de la réceptionniste.

Celle-ci revint après 5 minutes, une note entre les mains.

- Alors voilà Maître Jackson, nos services recherchent Monsieur Winchester à propos d'une garde d'enfant. Je ne peux malheureusement vous en dire plus mais l'assistante sociale, Madame Aberdan vous propose de la rencontrer vous et votre client au plus tôt, dès cet après-midi si cela est possible. Quinze heure vous conviendrait-il ? proposa la réceptionniste en feuilletant son agenda.

- C'est parfait ! A cet après-midi Sarah et merci, fit Dean avec tout le charme dont il est capable.

oOo

- Alors ? fut la première question de Sam lorsque Dean revint à l'Impala.

- Des jambes superbes, un décolleté magnifique et tu aurais vu ses yeux !!!

- Dean !! s'impatienta son frère.

- T'aurais pas laissé un gamin dans la nature ? répondit Dean

Devant l'ait surpris de son frère il ajouta :

- Si on te cherche c'est pour une garde d'enfant

- Dean, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! …..

- De toute façon on a rendez-vous à 15h avec l'assistante sociale.

15h ! Les six prochaines heures allaient paraître une éternité ….

- Et si on allait prendre le petit déj' ?, proposa Dean.

----------------------------------

Je sais c'est court mais faut maintenir le suspense, non ? (pas taper, pas taper !!!)

Reviews si vous en voulez encore ...


	3. Chapter 3

Rien de Supernatural n'est à moi mais c'est pas grave car rien n'est à vous non plus !!!!!

Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews : ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !!!

Chapitre 3 : Le rendez-vous.

- Rebonjour Sarah ! fit Dean en entrant dans les bureaux de la protection de l'enfance.

- Oh Maître Jackson, ravie de vous revoir ! Madame Aberdan est prête à vous recevoir. Si vous et votre client voulez bien me suivre …

La réceptionniste les entraîna dans le même couloir qu'elle avait emprunté le matin même, s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres dorées « Mme Aberdan, assistance sociale en chef » et frappa à celle-ci en annonçant « Monsieur Winchester est là », ce à quoi une voix répondit « Faite le entrer ! ».

Sarah s'écarta alors et murmura un « je vous en prie » avant de s'en retourner à l'accueil.

Sam pris alors l'initiative d'entrer : il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une pièce comportant de nombreuses étagères remplies de montagnes de documents et dossiers entassés, et au centre se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur.

Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, l'assistante eu pendant une seconde une réaction de surprise sur le visage.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Sam Winchester et voici mon avo ….

- Votre frère Dean Winchester, le coupa Madame Aberdan. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise de sa présence, mes recherches m'ayant conduite à une déclaration de décès datant d'il y a quelques mois. Mais asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Les frères Winchester obtempérèrent, surpris que cette femme sache à quoi ressemble Dean.

- Je ne vous cache pas messieurs que le fait que l'aîné d'entre vous sot en vie m'arrange beaucoup car c'est vous, Monsieur Dean Winchester, que cette affaire concerne en premier lieu.

- Mais alors pourquoi me rechercher ? demanda Sam de plus en plus surpris.

- Et bien comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je croyais votre frère Dean décédé et c'est donc vers vous qu'ont portées mes recherches.

- Et peut-on savoir exactement pourquoi vous nous rechercher ? intervint Dean

- Mais pour vous donner la garde de votre enfant Monsieur Winchester !

Cette simple phrase eu pour effet d'assommer Dean. Sam vit passer dans le regard de son frère un mélange de sentiments : la surprise, la peur, l'incompréhension, la curiosité …

Puis Dean réagit enfin à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je … vous devez faire erreur … je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant

- Et bien ce n'est pas ce qu'indique le certificat de naissance de celui-ci, fit l'assistante sociale compréhensive. A la case père c'est votre nom qui est inscrit …

vous souvenez-vous d'une dénommée Anna Billings ?

- Non, cela ne me dit rien, je suis désolé.

- Vous l'auriez rencontré à Los Angeles il y a environ six ans. Attendez, j'ai des photos d'elle dans mon dossier.

En effet, l'assistante sociale sortie plusieurs photos.

Sur la première, on voyait une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche, souriante devant un chêne qui semblait situé à coté d'une église.

Puis Madame Aberdan montra une seconde photo aux deux frère : celle-ci était un polaroïd pris dans une chambre et sur lequel on voyait Dean, avec quelques années de mois, et Marie souriants.

Enfin, un autre polaroïd, toujours pris dans la même pièce, montrait les deux jeunes gens en train de s'embrasser.

- Anna … murmura Dean alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

- Vous vous rappelez à présent, constata l'assistante sociale.

- Oui, comment … que … qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester.

- Oh, elle est morte il y a quelques années … oui c'est cela, six mois après la naissance de votre enfant elle est décédée dans l'incendie de la nurserie provoqué apparemment par un faux-contact.

A cette nouvelle, les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant parfaitement à quoi ou plutôt à qui cet incendie était dû.

- C'est la sœur de celle-ci, repris l'assistante sociale, qui a obtenu la garde de l'enfant et qui s'en est occupé durant toutes ces années ….

- Alors pourquoi nous contacter ? la coupa Sam.

- Et bien Mademoiselle Sophie Billings est décédée il y a deux mois, là aussi dans un incendie. Une bougie non éteinte aurait mis le feu à sa chambre.

Etait-ce encore là l'œuvre du démon ? se demandèrent simultanément et mentale ment les Winchester.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai contacté. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser un enfant en foyer ou en famille d'accueil alors qu'il lui restait de la famille en vie. Seriez-vous prêt à en assurer la garde Monsieur Winchester ?

- Oui évidemment, fut la réponse immédiate de Dean comme si la question n'avait pas à se poser, comme si la réponse était évidente. Pour la première fois dans la vie de Dean, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il était papa …. PAPA …

- Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Quel est son nom ? demanda Sam.

- Oh mais c'est vrai je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit !! Il s'agit …

Je sais je suis sadique mais d'un autre coté je vous ai mis ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu alors ça compense non ?  
Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je sais que je suis en retard pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai une très bonne excuse : je suis en pleine période d'examen et j'enchaine les écrits et les oraux donc ça me laisse peu de temps pour écrire !  
Ce chapitre va paraitre trop chamallow pour certains quant au comportement de Dean mais je l'assume et puis de toute façon **c'est MOI l'auteur** !!!!  
Merci à tous ceux qui me postent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis et impressions

Chapitre 4 : Une partie de l'Histoire

- Il s'agit d'une petite fille prénommée Angel. Elle est née le 22 février 2002 à Los Angeles : elle a donc 5 ans.

- Angel … murmura Dean … c'est un joli prénom. Quand pourrai-je la voir ?

- Dès que vous le souhaitez, il me suffit de passer un coup de fils pour prévenir le foyer de votre venue et …

- On peut donc y aller tout de suite ? demanda Dean sur un ton plus qu'impatient.

- Oui bien sûr. Allez-y ! Je me charge d'avertir de votre visite le directeur du foyer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux frères, et surtout à Dean, qui se levèrent de leurs sièges, saluèrent l'assistante sociale avant de sortir de son bureau.

En partant ils croisèrent la réceptionniste Sarah qui adressa d'une voix mielleuse à Dean un « à très bientôt Maître Jackson » mais l'intéressé ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, trop pressé de regagner l'Impala pour se rendre au centre d'accueil.

oOo

Une fois dans la voiture Sam s'empressa de questionner Dean.

- Alors comment as-tu connu cette Anna ?

- Sammy …. soupira Dean …. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler … pas maintenant ...

Après quelques minutes de silence Dean commença finalement son récit.

- Tu avais annoncé à papa que tu voulais aller à la fac et tu étais parti depuis le début de l'été sans dire où. Papa et moi on a continué la chasse … c'est vrai pourquoi s'inquiéter de la disparition de son fils quand il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire …. Enfin bref, au mois de juillet on s'est rendu à Los Angeles pour une histoire de violation de sépultures et de revenants. Le pasteur qui nous a contacté avait deux filles dont Marie …

oo Début flash back oo

- Bonjour, vous êtes messieurs Winchester ? Je suis Anna, la fille du pasteur Billings. Mon père est dans son bureau, il vous attend. Venez je vais vous conduire à lui.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mademoiselle, je trouverai le chemin seul. Cela vous dérangerait-il de montrer le cimetière à mon fils ?

- Pas du tout, venez …

oOo

Dans le cimetière …

- Je m'appelle Dean

- Moi c'est Anna mais ça vous le saviez déjà, fit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Dean tout aussi souriant sous le charme de cette dernière

- Vous êtes vraiment des chasseurs de démons ?

oOo

Dans la bibliothèque paroissiale, deux personnes s'embrassent …

- Dean ! On est là pour faire des recherches. Je doute que ton père apprécie que tu passes ton temps à m'embrasser et le mien que tu le fasses dans son église …

Nouveau baiser de l'intéressé

- J'y peux rien si cette activité est beaucoup plus attrayante !

oOo

Dans une chambre …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet appareil Anna ?

- Je prends des photos ça se voit non ? C'est pour les avis de recherche si jamais tu t'avises de disparaître après avoir passé la nuit avec moi …

- Y a aucun risque ! Viens là, fit Dean en tirant Marie sur le lit.

- Dean !!! s'offusqua faussement la jeune fille.

oo Fin du flash back oo

- Le soir même papa et moi avons réglé l'affaire des esprits mais le pasteur Billings y a laissé la vie ... Je n'ai jamais osé revoir Anna et c'est à sa sœur que j'ai fait mes adieux … Voilà, tu sais tout … J'ai tout fait pour enfouir cette semaine de ma vie au fond de ma mémoire et je pensais avoir réussi, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'aimais ? demanda Sam.

Long silence avant que Dean ne finisse par répondre

- Oui … elle m'avait donné envie de tout arrêter, d'avoir une vie normale avec elle … un peu comme toi avec Jessica. Avec elle j'ai compris ton besoin de partir Sammy, d'aller à la fac, d'avoir des amis et grâce à elle je t'ai pardonné pour ça …

Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurai souhaité et j'ai continué la chasse avec papa …

Soudain Dean se gara sur le bas coté de la route et se pris la tête entre les mains comme pris de panique et de désespoir au même moment.

- Mon dieu Sammy j'ai une petite fille, comment je vais faire …. Je veux dire avec la chasse, le démon car c'est forcément lui la cause des incendies, avec papa…

- Ca va allez Dean, tenta de le rassurer Sam, tout ira bien. Chaque chose viendra en son temps. Si on commençait par aller la voir ta fille ? on est presque arrivé au foyer.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Tu n'es pas tout seul : je suis là et je t'aiderais.

- Merci Sam, souffla Dean dans un murmure.

Bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviews à gogo pour me motiver à continuer !!!!


End file.
